The invention relates to a suction (vacuum) device, including a suction unit and a suction line arrangement that is fluidically connected to the suction unit.
The invention further relates to a method for operating a suction device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,108 discloses a steam cleaning method.
DE 34 28 720 A1 discloses a method for cleaning and/or drying the internal walls of long distance pipelines.